


The Guessing Game

by Kelpie_Mist



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And a lot of sleep, Council Members are Bros, Crack-ish, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi as family, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Palpatine Gets Rekt, Palpatine gets outed by the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpie_Mist/pseuds/Kelpie_Mist
Summary: Mace Windu has a great idea.--- ---OR: In which the Jedi shamelessly use the Force as a truth-detector to find the Sith Lord and end the war.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1015





	The Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



Mace Windu had a great idea.

\------ -------

It starts something like this:

“Is the Sith Lord… Bail Organa?” Depa guessed half-heartedly. The Force pinged a rather irritated ‘ _no_ ’ and she sighed, leaning backwards. “Master Yoda, your turn.”

“Hmmm…” Yoda thought deeply for a moment, before cackling like the little green troll he is. “The Sith Lord, Master Windu is?”

“Oi,” Mace groaned, “You guys are jerks. That’s the twentieth time my name has come up.”

Adi snickered. “Then maybe, you shouldn’t have pummeled those training droids during last week’s spar. The cleaning droids had to scrape the metal off the floor, you know.”

“I nominate Yoda as the Sith Lord.” Mace continued, still flopped lazily on his Council chair. “He keeps whacking people with that damned gimmer stick.”

WHACK!

“Ah!” Mace yelled, almost toppling over, “That hurt!”

Yoda smirked, doing an unnecessary back-flip to settle back onto his seat once more. “Luminous beings we are, not this crude matter.”

Everyone groaned. 

“Luminous beings we are,” Shaak Ti mimicked, “Not this crude matter.”

“Reminds me of Jinn.” Kit slurred out, half-drowsy from sleep. “ _I follow the will of the Force._ Hah, right. Remember that mission when the native fishes ate his lightsaber?”

Mace snorted. “We didn’t stop teasing him for weeks.” A thought occurred to him and he sat up straight, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he glanced at the empty seat next to him. “Where is Obi-Wan anyway?”

“Shhh.” Plo whispered, scowling at him. The Kel Dor Jedi Master nodded downwards from his spot on the floor. Mace lifted his head and blinked, before a soft smile settled on his face. Adi cooed at the scene in front of her.

Obi-Wan was curled-up fast asleep, his head resting on Plo’s lap as the Kel Dor ran his hand through the younger Jedi’s hair. His features were lax and the closest to peaceful than anyone had ever seen him before, his chest moved in a steady, reassuring rhythm. Suddenly, it struck Mace that Obi-Wan looked so painfully young. “Sleep, he should.” Yoda murmured. “Deserve it, he does.”

“Damn right he does.” Kit agreed fiercely.

A comfortable silence fell over the Council Chamber. The war had taken a lot from them and honestly, they were just _so tired._ Especially Obi-Wan. Given that Obi-Wan was the youngest among them, it wasn’t that surprising that most of them felt fiercely protective over their youngest member. 

They needed to find the Sith Lord and end this war. 

“Maybe it’s one of Palpatine’s aides.” Kit suddenly said. “Remember Obi-Wan told us that Dooku told him that the Sith was high up in the Senate.”

Mace thought about that for a few seconds. “Perhaps,” He conceded. A wry grin spread across his face. “Maybe it’s Palpatine himself? He does… have… a… lot…”. His voice trailed off, a look of absolute horror spreading across his face as the Force started _screeching,_ _HE IS_ **_THE SITH LORD_ ** _YES YES YESYESYES OH MY GOD FINALLY YES YOU IDIOTS PALPATINE IS BAAAADDDD KILL IT, KILL IT WITH FIRE!_

An unholy choking sound came from Yoda, whose face was now utterly drained of colour. His distress must have been leaking into the Force, because everyone was suddenly wide awake. Obi-Wan shot to his feet, or at least he tried to. Instead, he tripped over Plo Koon, falling to the ground with a muffled yelp. 

“What happened, what did I miss?” He asked, worried and more than a little alarmed as he struggled to his feet.

“The Chancellor is the Sith.” 

Nobody even _breathed._

“Karking hell.” Depa swore, breaking the horrified silence and leaping to her feet. “Come on, we have to kill him. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think :)


End file.
